A Day to Remember
by Lillith987
Summary: This year is going to be different, this year will be the first one that I get to celebrate this holiday with Pit..."Well yeah, today's Valentine's Day." "Valentines Day? Whats that?" Dark Pit POV Yaoi!


**A/N A Story for Valentine's Day! One because I can and two: I'm one of those people who is going to be single today on Valentines day and I just though "Might as well get in the spirit!" so I don't want to leave some of my favorite anime guys single on this day so here's this! Check out my other ones IF you want to! There will be another one besides this one! Ok, I'm done boring you, so ENJOY!**

**Rated: T for cuteness and Kuro Cursing**

**Warnings: this is Yaoi, BOY X BOY don't like, don't read. Watch out for Pit and all his Adorableness. X3**

**Pairing: Dark Pit x Pit, slight Pit x everyone else**

**Disclaimer: I do not or ever will, own Kid Icarus/Uprising or its characters. All belong to their rightful owners. I only own the plot and this story.**

A Day to Remembered

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It's that time of year again. The time where girls become violent and men get extremely desperate. Yup, it's Valentine's Day.

Oh how I wished to stay home and non-childishly hide under my blanket until this retched day ends. But, this year is going to be different. It will be my first year celebrating it with Pit.

After almost getting shot at, Pit getting kidnapped by perverts who tried to take his innocence, and me accidentally blurting out my feelings when jealousy got the better of me from watching some other guy ask Pit out, I can -slightly- proudly say we're dating. Sheesh, that was some day...but that's another story that I might tell when I feel like it.

Well anyways, I came early to his little home and stared at the door, rolling the gift around in my pocket. It took forever to think of the perfect gift and I think I found something that might be good...I guess I should apologize for judging girls who freak out about these things. It's actually pretty stressful.

Worse. Feeling. Ever.

I took a deep breath and knocked the door, muttering to myself that it was just another day. It is a school day and it can get dangerous on this particular day. With all the people lusting for the blue eyed angel, I better be on guard at all times and never leaving his sides. Hell yeah I mean skipping my classes and sticking with Pit in the office.

Excellent plan.

The door creaked open, revealing the small boy I fell for. He looks almost exactly like me, with the same hairstyle, body frame, and looks, but instead of black, he has soft brown locks of hair, and his eyes are the bluest eyes. I never seen so many shades of blue in ones eyes. Makes my ruby ones pale in comparison.

The brunette just glows like an angel. His bright blue eyes sparkled with excitement as he launched himself on top of me, making me hop on one foot to get my balance again.

"Mornin' Kuro!"

I sighed and hugged him, setting him back down on the ground.

"Morning Pit. Happy Valen-"

"Um, Kuro...is that the bus

What?

I whipped my head and sure enough, the bus passed right past us, girls plastering their faces on the windows when they noticed us. They looked like they were crying...hmmm, guess we disappointed our admirers...Hah!

I shake my head, sighing, "Oh screw it. Pit, get your exo tank, we're riding to school." The brunette's face lit up immensely, nodding his head before dashing back inside his house. He never likes to leave it outside for some reason...I think it was about monoeyes stealing it? I don't know.

Pit rode his large motorcycle out the door and on the street, gliding smoothy in a circle until it was facing in the right direction. I grin at him, strolling over to the vehicle and waited for Pit to move a little for me to drive.

I've been practicing and I got to admit, this thing is freaking awesome. It's so huge, you can fit food and two large watermelons and still have room to stretch out your legs. I'm saying this from experience.

I sit in the front and start the motorcycle, gliding it across the black road. Pit tightened his arms around my waist, whipping it left and right happily as we passed by the park. He told me once that he liked to ride in the back sometimes and watch the scenery, he said that it shows you a whole world that people usually don't see, even when they're looking. I smiled, remembering the time he told me this, it was on that day that he got kidnapped.

I glided around the curve and stopped at a red light, decorations hung around the poles and the street lights. People walked across the crosswalk, carrying large stuff bears or flowers with boxes of chocolates. Large balloons hovered over them, getting dragged along the air by a pull of a string.

Pit suddenly stopped his movements, his body completely freezing. I glanced behind my shoulder and stared at him worriedly. He stared at the people and decorations with a confused look on his face. I would have questioned him on it if an asshole didn't honk at me like his life depended on it. I just flipped the bastard off and drove on, muttering curse words as I turned the corner and drove into the school's parking lot.

I parked in an opened slot and slid off, leaning against a pole close by. Pit jumped off as well, staring at the decorations that decorated the school with a confused look.

"..Oi, Pit. What are you doing?"

He frowned before rubbing his head sheepishly, "Sorry, I was just wondering why the school was covered with hearts. Also why are people carrying a lot of gifts?"

I blinked. Did he really forget what today was? "Well yeah, todays Valentine's Day." By the blank stare I got from the blue eyed boy, I started to get nervous.

"Valentine's Day? Whats that?"

My eyes widened and I slipped off the pole, landing ungracefully on the ground. I groaned, rubbing my head as I got up. "...Your serious?" When Pit nodded, I couldn't stop the overwhelming sadness that filled me.

I forgot...Pit was isolated for almost all his life.

I stared at the ground, trying to not show the sadness that was sure to show on my face. I take deep breaths and began to think of ways to explain it, "...You really don't need to know what I think about this day..."

I sigh, "Valentine's Day is kind of a holiday where you can express your love, admiration, affection, and friendship to people or to a certain someone. It usually involves gifts or some type of way to show how your feel. Its a day to let other people know how you truly care for them. So..."

I push my hand inside my pocket and take put the small gift, taking Pit's hand and placing it delicately on his palm. His blue eyes widened as a blush adorned his childlike face. It was a gift wrapped in a sparkling blue wrapping paper with a red ribbon tied around it. A charm of the yin yang symbol hung loosely around the ribbon.

He stared at the gift before hesitantly pulling the ribbon off the gift and ripped the wrapping paper. He glided his finger over the black colored box before pulling the lid off. He pulled his hand over mouth and gave a soft gasp. It was a purple gem resting on top of the white foam, a black chain attached to it with the yin and yang symbols decorated around it.

looked the other way and blushed, waiting for Pit to react. Though he remained silent. My nerves started to get the best of me and I turned to look at the boy I fell for. Though I never expected to see those blue gems to suddenly be filled with tears.

I quickly rushed towards him and rested my hands on his cheeks, rubbing my thumb over his eyes to wipe away the hot tears. He clutched at my hands as I cooed at him, trying to calm him down. "Pit...whats wrong?"

He shut his eyes, the tears still rimmed around his eyes. "I-I -hic- s-still don't know w-what Valent-tine is about b-but I-I feel so h-happy -hic- I-I can't stop c-c-crying...!"

I smiled as he stuffed his face in my chest, trying to will himself to stop crying. I cooed at him again, rubbing my hand on his back. He looked up at me and our eyes locked. My hands ran over his body until they rested on his cheeks, never breaking eye-contact. Then our eyes slid close and we kissed.

Pit clutched onto my arms as I pressed harder on those soft lips, trying to show him how much I care about him. Once air became a problem, I broke the kissed and rested our heads together, panting for breath. Pit pulled away and took out my gift. He glided his finger on the gem before pulling the necklace over his head and sliding it around his neck.

He rested his hand around the purple charm, a soft smile plastered on his face. He glanced back at me and suddenly smashed our lips together, tears started to form again.

"Th-thank you, Kuro. I love you..."

I smiled, hugging him tightly, "I love you too. Happy Valentine's Day, Pit."

Oh right, we have school to go to

...Fuck it.

ooOoo

_Pit dashed through the corridors, opening and closing doors as he frantically looked for the black angel. He greeted Lady Palutena happily once he ran into her before he hurried off again, jumping from ledge to ledge._

_Once every door was opened and every room was checked, he headed outside, flapping his wings excitingly before gliding down towards a floating platform. He loved going there, it was a small courtyard where large trees and many beautiful plants grew._

_He landed gracefully on the platform and whipped his head left and right, looking for anything that resembled his friend. A flash a black caught his attention quickly, a sly grin formed on his face as he stretched his white wings out before launching himself on the black figure, who groaned in surprise. Kuro peered up and scowled at the white angel who grinned down on him, resting comfortably on his chest. _

"_Found you Kuro!" _

_The raven haired angel pushed off the white angel gently and sighed, "Yeah you found me. Now what do you want." He mentally cringed at his words, he didn't mean for them to sound so harsh. _

_Though Pit seemed not to noticed, actually looking more excited then before. "I was gliding over a village during one of my missions and I saw the whole town filled with hearts! So I glided down there to collect them, but, it turned out to be just paper!"_

_The brunette pulled out a red heart out of his toga and handed it towards to Kuro who eyed it suspiciously. "Hearts that are paper? Do you think its a underworld army trick?" _

_Pit shook his head, "I don't think so, the village was filled with it and the humans were giving it other people with other things such as foods and stuff animals. Though something confused me..."_

_Kuro cocked his head to the side, "And what is that?" _

_Pit brows knitted in thought as he crossed his arms, "Well...I overheard some conversations and that the people gave these things to show that they care for that person,but they had to..." _

"_You had to do wha-" Kuro never got to finish before Pit suddenly was right in front of him, putting both his hands on his cheek before pulling him into a kiss. The black angel eyes widened and suddenly froze, not knowing what to do. _

_Then Pit pulled back, face bright red. "They said that you show that special person that you truly love and respect them by kissing them..." _

_Then Pit pressed his lips again against Kuro. This time though, he responded, hugging the surprised angel tightly and pressed harder, pushing the white angel on the ground. He hovered over Pit and stared into those blue eyes he loves so much. _

_He pressed his face against the soft brown locks of Pit and whispered softly in his ear, "If your going to kiss someone, make sure you do it right..." _

_Then he delicately pressed his lips on Pit's and pressed their bodies together, wings spreading widely and wrapping around them. Then the brunette pulled back,_

"_A-Ah Kuro, what are we going to tell Lady Palutena?! How will she take thi-"_

_I rubbed my hand over the top of his toga, brushing against something that caused him to suddenly moan, silencing him. Kuro chuckled and whispered again, _

"_Fuck it."_

_ooOoo_

A/N It Is DONE! It turned out well I think. Short, yes. Do I care? Nope! I was thinking on making a sequel about the day Kuro was talking about but I'm not sure. Hopefully you enjoyed this.

Pit: Thank you for reading. Review Please!

_**Happy Valentine's Day!**_


End file.
